


Wheel of Romance! (Holstaur Episode)

by Yananon



Series: Wheel of romance! [1]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/M, Game Shows, Lactation, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yananon/pseuds/Yananon
Summary: A wheel of fortune parody starring a cupid host. In this episode - A Holstaur finds love in a nice, rural part of the world.
Series: Wheel of romance! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061549
Kudos: 9





	Wheel of Romance! (Holstaur Episode)

**Author's Note:**

> Large paragraph breaks (you'll know when you see them) are meant to separate the studio/monstergirl's POV. It's weird, I know, but it's fun to write.

“Hello and welcome to the latest and greatest episode of:”  


“Wheel! Of! Romance!”  


“I'm your host, the cupid of cupidity, Amore Mezmora! For those unfamiliar, Wheel of Romance is the latest, greatest, hippest and slickest game show in scenic MGC! Using my miraculous powers of romance, and the revenue generated from my over one-hundred brands, one lucky-lucky member of the audience will be matched with the man of her dreams using the:”  


“Wheel! Of! Romance!”  


“Let's see who our lucky-lucky lady is today!”  


With a groan of effort, Amore spins the massive, brightly-lit wheel, which produces a loud, pronounced ping with each peg it hits. Eventually, the wheel slows down to a halt at the number 171.  


“Guest number one-hundred seventy-one! Please stand up!”  


An anxious-looking holstaur in a sweater and jeans stands from her seat.  


“My my, everyone give a hand to this lucky-lucky gal!”  


The crowd roars with applause, which only furthers the poor holstaur's nervousness. She hides her face behind her hands, peeping between her fingers at Amore from afar.  


“What are you waiting for? Come on down!”  


The holstaur nervously shuffles down the stadium steps, eventually arriving at the stage to the fanfare of a dozen-strong brass band. Amore immediately wraps her arm around the holstaur's shoulder, a comforting gesture, but not the one the holstaur was looking for. The holstaur clams up even more, visible beads of sweat trickling off of her chin.  


“What's your name, sweetie?”  


Amore presses the mic against the back of the holstaur's palms. A faint muttering is heard over the speaker.  


“What's that?”  


The holstaur partially parts her hands from her face. “Stephanie. Stephanie Milch.”  


“Well, Miss Milch, are you ready to be paired up with the man of your dreams on the...”  


“Wheel! Of! Romance!”  


“Y-yes....”  


“Alright folks, it's time to open the gates! Let's see how Miss Stephanie Milch fares in the realm of humans!”  


Amore briefly whispers something into her lapel microphone, and a bright, glowing purple portal roars open, granting a window into a similar, but not familiar world.  


Stephanie feels a buzzing jab at the side of her butt, as though she had been bitten by a nine-volt battery. She checks it out, and quickly realizes that Amore has stabbed her backside with an arrow of love.  


“W-wait!” Stephanie stammers in a panic.  


“Don't worry, this is just to speed things along a bit. Gotta fit the show within the time slot, y'know?”  


“No, I mean, I... I haven't, umm... I haven't had someone to...”  


“Geez, hurry it up!” An aggravated Amore kicks Stephanie into the portal, sending her tumbling down the dimensional hole.  


Stephanie lands flat on her belly, a painful drop, but nothing that she can't shrug off. She scratches her head, looking around with a confused, teary frown. “Where am I?”  


She hears a rough, loud click behind her. She quickly turns around, and like a bolt of lighting, a voice roars, “The hell are you doing on my property?”  


He looked young, young enough to be less a plantation owner, and more a ranch hand. Even so, his hands were tightly wound around the grip and fore-end of a shotgun, his finger an inch away from the trigger.  


“O-oh, you live here? I, umm, I was wandering around and...”  


“No, no, you fell out of a glowin' hole thing. I saw it, and I ain't the type to hallucinate.”  


“So you saw. Well, I, uh, I come in peace.”  


“You're an alien?”  


“K-kind of? I'm not from this dimension.”  


“You hostile?”  


“Hostile? N-no. I just said I come in peace.”  


“That's usually somethin' you say right before pullin' out a ray-gun and blasting someone.”  


“I don't have a raygun!”  


“Then why are you here?”  


“A... game show.”  


“What?” The man sighs, and lowers his gun. “Alright, you got me. Sounds like you're just as confused as I am.”  


“A little, but I at least know what I'm here for.”

Back in the monstergirl realm, a massive screen is projecting everything that Stephanie is witnessing in the human realm. A trade secret allows a connection between the worlds through the powerful latent magical energies within the cupid's arrow. The crowd extremely focused on what's going on, some fidgeting in their seats anxiously.

Stephanie's chest aches. She didn't get a chance to say it earlier due to being rushed into the portal, but her situation is dire. She hasn't been milked in well over two weeks, and was hitting a breaking point. Just looking at the stranger's hands was making her uncomfortably horny, it didn't matter that they were carrying a deadly weapon.  


“So, do you have anyone that you like?”  


She blurted the question without a second thought, no doubt the result of the arrow's influence on her.  


“What?”  


“You know, like a girlfriend.”  


“No?”  


“Would you like one?”  


Stephanie closed in on the poor rancher, backing him into a tree.  


“Now wait, if you're an alien, how-” A finger pressed his lips shut before he could finish his thought.  


“There's no need to worry. Just let me take care of everything.”

At the studio, the audience, as well as Amore, wait in bated breath, many with their teeth firmly clamped down on their lower lip. Some have stripped down, others have procured what the medical industry would call “personal massagers” from their purses.  


“Fuck him!” A woman in the audience cheers.  


“Push him down!” Another roars.  


The crowd steadily grows louder as their anticipation boils over into demand. Amore signals the crew to dim the lights, allowing her to make a quick escape backstage. She switches off the lapel mic, and heads into the changing room, where a boy is tied to an office chair, completely exposed, save for the elaborate, artistic arrangement of rope. “I see you've been taking to my love arrows well. It must be so unbearable.” She flicks the tip of his swollen penis with her forefinger. “I didn't do this to torture you, though, I promise. It's just, without your mana, we won't be able to continue the show. Portals are very, very expensive to open, you know. But, I'm sure you already know that. After all, you were so desperate to come here. That said, once we have enough of your dimension's humans here, you won't have to work nearly as hard. In fact, I'm planning on making you my husband. You'd like that, wouldn't you, boy?”  


Amore pulls off one of her white, elbow-length gloves, spreading open the cuff in front of the boy's eyes. “Of course, being the office candy stand must be really rough. How about we have some fun?”

In the human realm, Stephanie had already wrestled her prey to the ground, kicking the shotgun out of the way with her hoof before the rancher could even think about reaching for it. Using her shins to pin him down by the shoulders, she yanks off her sweater, revealing her swollen, slightly lactating breasts. She fondles herself, her milk running down her fingers, and dripping onto the man's face.  


“With how long of a dry-run I've had, you're in for a long night.” Stephanie giggles to herself.  


Taking care not to give him too much freedom of movement, Stephanie re-positions herself, keeping her hind end on the man's top half, and her top on his lower. She pulls down his pants just low enough to set his penis free, and then, quickly growing impatient, tears a hole in her jeans at the crotch, and quickly does the same to her lacy, black panties. She firmly plants her ass on the man's face, giving him little to breathe beyond her pussy, and the wisps of pubic hair peeking out of the freshly-ripped hole in her clothes.  


Though the man is at first reluctant, the helplessness he felt trapped under her weight, combined with the powerfully feminine scent of her delicate parts was quickly setting his male instincts ablaze. With rational thought quickly evacuating his head, he stuck his tongue out, eager to please his partner.  


His other half, which Stephanie was eyeing like a hawk, was quickly taking shape. “Jeez, you get hard quick. Do you always give up so quickly?” She teased, squeezing her breasts tightly. Milk spurted from her swollen nipples, and a low, growling moan escaped her. She thoroughly coated her chest in her own milk, while eagerly shoving her crotch into the man's face. “This should make it a lot easier.”  


Stephanie lurched forward, quickly tucking his cock away inside of her cleavage. Her milk had nicely lubricated her skin, allowing for an easy fit. “The head's poking out of the top. It's adorable.” She cooed, kissing the tip of his cock.  


The man groaned beneath her, fueling her sadistic streak.  


“I'm going to start moving now. Try not to cum too early, alright?”

Everyone in the studio was thoroughly pleasuring themselves, including Amore, who was still having her way with the boy in the dressing room. She had shoved his cock inside one of her white, elbow-length gloves, and was very softly, almost romantically stroking him with it, all while peering up at him with soft, caring eyes.  


“You're twitching so much, boy. I wonder what's getting you so worked up? Did one of our interns feed you raging mushrooms again? Or, is it because you can feel how wet the inside of this glove is? Do you have a thing for sweat, boy?”  


The boy could offer nothing but grunts and panting in reply.  


Amore raised her arm, pressing her armpit into the boy's thoroughly enraptured face. “It's super hot in the studio today. Probably the biggest crowd we've had in a while. It's hard to stay hydrated with so many bodies in one place. I probably have a pretty strong smell right now, huh? If I remember right, you said it was like cinnamon?”  


She sped up her stroking, the boy's pre-cum thoroughly soaking the inside of the glove. “You know, if you can cum before our guest finishes up, I'll wear this glove on-stage.”  


The boy's grunting became louder, and his body began to tremble against the chair he was bound to. Amore smirked, forcing more and more of her lean, toned body upon him.

Stephanie had been thoroughly working her man's cock with her breasts, milk spilling out every which way, drenching both of them at once. Her groin, now drenched in a mixture of her excitement, and his saliva, was aching for him. The man had been driven well past the point of submission, and was gasping at her every touch. Ready to finalize their romance, she turned herself back around, readying her waist at his groin, and eagerly shoving one of her nipples into his mouth. Her mouth was salivating at the thought of being milked by him, and she could feel her inner carnivore roaring at the sensation of the hard head of his erection prodding her pussy.  


The rancher had already begun drinking from her, which was more than enough of a signal for her to take the plunge. His cock spread the walls of her vagina wide open, sending waves upon waves of stimulation through her body, and sparking an intense desire to breed. She could hardly tease him as she was intending to, and instead was indulging herself in pleasure, slamming her hips against his, ravaging herself through the hole in her jeans. Bestial grunts escaped her lips, and drool ran from her mouth, and onto his forehead.  


“Cum!” She growled. “Cum! I want it! I want it!” She chanted, spilling more saliva onto the man's face. “I want your baby! Give it to me!”  


Suddenly, she felt something warm welling up inside her. She arched back, freeing her nipples from the rancher's mouth, and let out a sigh of satisfaction. She hugged the rancher tight, before climbing off of him, and standing back up. “Sorry that I was so rough. I get aggressive if I haven't been milked in a while. Did it at least feel good?” She apologized, offering him a helping hand.  


The rancher took her hand, and, without responding to her question, Shoved her against a tree.  


“W-wait, what are you doing?”

The boy in the dressing room was at his limit. Amore's relentless teasing was the last thing he wanted, and yet, it was probably the best thing he had felt in a long while.  


Amore's headset chirped.  


“Yes? They're what now? Oh no, it'll make excellent bonus footage for the DVD. Yeah, just cut to a commercial break, and then quickly cut up what you can into an ad for the DVD. We'll air it after Denise's show. Yeah. Kinda busy right now, we'll talk later.”  


Amore let out a pronounced sigh, before resuming. “Sorry to bore you with business talk. I'm sure you were aching down there. But, since you toughed it out like a good boy, I'll give you a reward.”  


Amore seized the boy's lips in a fiery kiss, while furiously pumping the cock she had decorated with her glove. Pre-cum leaked out of the boy like a fountain, soaking through the glove, and getting all over her hands. A few moments later, a new, much hotter stain appeared on the glove, the velvet darkening ever so slightly as it soaked in.  


“You held on for a while, I'm impressed. The last time I kissed you, you came right away. That said, a promise is a promise. She slowly pulled off the glove from the boy's cock, and slid it back on, wiggling her fingers. “Oh, and it looks like you've awakened a new sexual interest in me. Congratulations. I think you've earned another treat.  


Amore pulled off her skirt, and then, with a sensual shake of the hips, wiggled her panties off. “Since you seem to enjoy my scent so much, I'll let you have these for the rest of the day. But, before I do that...”  


She propped her leg up on the boy's shoulder, exposing her perfectly hairless groin. Then using the sullied glove, played with herself, taking great pleasure in watching his eyes swell up with lust. “I'll be coming back for you around closing time, for a private session. Make sure you aren't preoccupied, okay? You wouldn't want to make me jealous, would you? Ciao!”  


She stretched her thoroughly soaked white panties over the boy's face, before leaving the room.

The rancher had already caught Stephanie in a compromised position, and was railing her backside while she desperately held on to a tree.  


“W-wait!” She begged. “Y-you're supposed to come back to my world with me after you cum! I'm not ready to keep going yet!” She begged, though her pussy was dripping with excitement with every thrust. The rancher seized her breasts, groping them violently, causing even more milk to trickle to the ground. Every thrust of his hips caused her ass to quiver and jiggle like a freshly refrigerated batch of banana pudding.  


Before he knew it, he could feel another orgasm coming. It'd been a long while since he'd even thought about sex, with how busy he was. Not that he even wanted to be here in the first place. He didn't realize how pent up he was, until he had someone to take it out on.  


Stephanie's protests quickly turned the other direction, as her senses were pounded out of her brain from the back-end. “More! Harder! Mess me up for good! Call me names! I don't care, just have your way with me!”  


Her knees were buckling from pleasure, eager to accept more of his cum, but the rancher's second orgasm was a lot harder to eek out than his first round. She felt her insides clamping down tightly around him. Was she really about to-  


Suddenly, like an electric shock surging down her spine, she came. It was harder, louder, and wetter than anything she had ever been able to induce on her own terms, and the way he kept pounding away at her only served to intensify it. “Make me your slut!” She begged.  


Suddenly, that burning hot sensation built up inside of her again, and the rancher slowed to a stop. He pulled out, and Stephanie immediately fell to her knees, panting like a wild animal. She had finally found a man.  


Then, she felt him grab her horns. The rancher was still standing, still hard. He forced his cock past her lips, inside of her mouth, and down her throat. Arousal quickly flooded back inside of her mind. Using her horns as handlebars, he bobbed her head up and down his cock, and she, being a mostly submissive creature at heart, licked every inch of his shaft, gazing up at him amorously as he ravaged her mouth. Her hand subconsciously slipped between her legs, slipping a finger inside of her well-used pussy. Before long, a third orgasm erupted out of the rancher, sending a not-quite-as-thick load down her throat.  


Finally satisfied, the man pulled her mouth off of his cock, and sat down. “Thanks for that.” He sighed.  


“No, I should be the one thanking you. Wanna get married?”  


“Shit, I don't think I can say no at this point.”

Eventually, a portal opens back up at the studio, with the rancher and holstaur walking back through it, hand-in-hand, with their clothes back on. The audience was silent, not because they were stunned by such a touching performance, but because they had climaxed more than was ever necessary in a 55-minute time span, and had either fallen asleep, or were too exhausted to shower them with applause.  


Amore emerges from backstage, unable to hide a cocky smirk. “So, Miss Stephanie, would you say you found love?”  


The holstaur clung tightly to the rancher's arm. “I found love, and then some!”  


“Well folks, that about wraps things up here on the:”  


“Wheel... of.... romance....” The audience barely manages to murmur.  


“Thank you for tuning in, and be sure to look out for the Wheel of Romance Season 5 DVD, in stores next fall!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey how's it going follow me on twitter (@YananonTX) and/or add me on discord (Foams#5531), I get lonely easily.
> 
> (A)more are on the way! Someone actually paid me to make some... It was really flattering.
> 
> Also, here's Amore's official design, done by YoghurtStripper!  
> Full: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Sk_B8RQGP0lbPPHFerd_L1yrv7w2TSXM/view?usp=sharing  
> Chibi: https://drive.google.com/file/d/10pN9Xc8-TgiC0GUJaaok9zQ_w0dsHCQD/view?usp=sharing


End file.
